Obedient Sisters
by Kinkmaster
Summary: A book about hypnosis, a boy who wants to learn a party trick and an author with a potentially dirty mind. Lets see how this goes


**Author's note:**

 **Hello everyone. My first Loud House fanfic on this site and I don't even know where I want to go with this in the long run. I am open for suggestions to anything that could happen following the first chapter. Though to make one thing clear: Porn down the line? Yes. Torture porn? Go and jump into a bonfire.**

 **Otherwise, and hopefully, have fun.**

"It is also important to know, that a suggestion should always be formulated in a positive manner, in order to make the subject-"  
Lincoln turned his attention form the page he was reading to the mysterious force he refered to as "The viewers". The "beings" he subconsciously knew where taking close looks on him and his world and with whom he had communicated in the past quite a bit.

"Oh, hi there," he greeted the them. "Didn't see you. Well, you know what I mean."  
He sat up, closing the book he was reading.  
"If you are wondering why I am reading a book instead of a comic, I am trying to learn something. Not for school mind you. See, when Lori had that party recently, everyone thought my tricks were pretty damn funny. Now Lori wants to throw another party in two weeks, in order to celebrate the going away of Bobby and Ronnie Anne."

The white haired boy looked solemn for a bit, as the impact of the words settled in.  
"Yeah, I know what you are thinking, celebrating them going away? Didn't they move already a couple of days ago?"  
He sighed. "You see, there was a lot of stuff going on in the last days. With Ronnie and Bobby changing school, their mom taking a new job and the house being sold, they had to take care off more than just two suitcases and a bag of sandwiches. And they still are. As of now, they spend the weekends with their family and are under the week here to wrap up school for the year.

Anyway, with them moving completely in two weeks, Lori wants to throw a going away party for the two. And I thought, why not come up with a couple more tricks for the sake of entertainment."

He grinned nervously for what he was about to say next.  
"Unfortunately, my recent ideas were not all that good. First I tried it with juggling…"

-

Lincoln loved all his sisters. But right now, sitting against the wall of the garage, getting his head bandaged by Luna, he was genuinely considering to chew his little sister Lana out for caring more about her wrench than him. Granted, he should have asked her before he tried to use it as a juggling probe. But the thing was most likely suffering from less damage than his skull, after it hit him.

-  
"Then animal taming…"

-

Lincoln should have sticked with Cliff and Charles, he thought. At least they wouldn't try to choke him, as Lana's pet snake tried right now.

-

"And don't ask me how using Lisa's chemicals to try "molecular cooking" out ended.

-

Lisa Loud had done a lot of ethically questionable experiments in her life. But even she was baffled at the creature that looked like a combination of a xenomorph and melted fishsticks. Whatever chemicals and food ingredients her brother had used to create this thing, she hoped that it wouldn't be able to regenerate itself out of some left over chicken skin, after she had fried it with the flamethrower.

-

"But then I found this in the attic," he stated and showed the viewers the book he was reading. On its front the title "The Art of Hypnosis" is written. "It belonged to Great Grandma Harriet. Creepy woman based on what I heard, but also very smart."  
He opened the book,, revealing an old time photograph of a woman swinging what seemed to be a pocket watch in front of a dazzled man, surprisingly similar looking to him.  
"She had also studied psychology and supposedly knew something about hypnosis. So I thought to me, why not try and see if there is something in the book I can learn about for the party? So far though, I really haven't found the part yet where she teaches you how to make someone believe to be a chicken."

He turned the pages till he was back where he originally started. "Let's hope I stumble upon the party trick section, while still having my peace."

Two hours later, Lincoln had still not found the "party trick section" of the book. On the other hand though, he had learnt a bit about the very basics of hypnosis and how it could work on others, even the sceptics. Basically, hypnosis was nothing like he had seen in all the cartoons and comics he consumed. In reality, a successful hypnosis involved a repeated conditioning of another person's mind and a certain amount of trust by the subject. Furthermore, even if the subject was being put under successfully, it would most likely not do everything you told it. Subconsciously a person in trance could always resist a given order, if it would endanger its well being or would involve something they were not comfortable with even in the slightest.

When he had read about it he immediately scratched the idea of making Lola act like Lana and jump into a puddle of mud from his mind.

But then, further down the book he stumbled upon something else.  
"Hm, perhaps I can still make her swim in the mud, if I…"

He was interrupted by a sudden banging on his door. Before he even got the chance to stand up and open it, Lynn came into his room. Or rather she glided into the room, as she was wearing a pair of roller skates, accompanied by a street hockey stick and fitting helmet.  
"Hey bro!" the young sport ace greeted him. "Care for a round of street hockey in the park?"

Lincoln didn't even get the chance to reply appropriately before she threw him a second sports gear into the lap.

"Ufff"

"You can't spend the entire day just in that room and read your comics."

She held in a second when she realized something out of the norm.

"Wait. Why are you still wearing your pants?"

"Because I am not reading my comics."  
She blinked. "You are in here for hours. What were-"  
Her eyes suddenly widened. "Dude, were you masturbating?"

"WHAT? I- NO!" was the immediate response. Lincoln recently had "the talk" with his dad and knew what she meant. Part of him kinda wished he wouldn' though. At least then he wouldn't have had to waste an entire afternoon on an awkward lecture about why it was okay to have certain fantasies about Mrs. DiMartino.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"What else would a boy your age do for hours alone in his room?"  
Lincoln's cheeks became crimson red. "I was just reading a book."  
"A book, hm?" his sister asked with a dirty grin on her face. "Let me see."

Ignoring his protests she grabbed for the book in his lap.

The grin on her face faltered the moment she realized that what she held in her hands really wasn't of any dirty nature.

"The Art of Hypnosis?"  
"I try to learn a new party trick," was the simple reply, followed by Lincoln taking his book back. "You know, just because I had the "detailed" version of the talk recently, doesn't mean I am doing… that."

Lynn simply shrugged. "I don't get why you are so shy about it. It's only natural. I can give you some advice if you…"  
Lincoln frowned. "Please don't tell me how you take care of yourself, Lynn."

He really cursed the fact that the walls in the house were so thin. When Lynn Sr. took his son in the garage to talk to him, somehow the sisters still got the major gist of what was happening. At least the older ones. Since then Lori demanded that he washed his hands more often, Leni tried to gift him with a tampoon and Luan used the phrase "he will be cumming around" so often, it was turning into a catchphrase by now.

And the absurd thing was, that he hadn't even done the deed yet.

Sure, boys his age normally started somewhere down the line. But he at worst only had an accidental boner, the result of watching Mrs. DiMartino one weekend at the beach.  
But one boner was supposedly enough to make everyone believe he was "jerking it".

Though more embarrassing than Luan jokes or Lori's paranoia about sticky palms was in his opinion the behavior of Luna and Lynn. The former actually avoided making jokes, but at the same time had once pulled him to the side to reassure him, how it was okay to "look for a new sensation". And Lynn… she was just teasing him, probably not even knowing what the heck she was talking about.

"I still don't want to talk with my sisters about it."  
"Gesh, fine," she said in defeat. "But you know, it would still at least be more fun than reading about that mumbo jumbo."  
Lincoln looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"Please Lincoln, hypnosis? That's just superstition."  
"So is bad luck, you know?"  
Lynn ignored the jab and took the helmet off.  
"Look, making others fall asleep and make them act like chickens? Convincing others they are naked though being fully clothed, just by saying "you are naked when I ring a bell?" Hypnosis is just like reality tv: Not real at all and everyone just pretends it is legit to make money out of it."  
"Sounds like wrestling to me."  
Unlike the last comment, Lynn was not going to ignore that one. "What did you just say?"  
"Nothing."

Lynn penalized him with a stern look that would have made Lori proud.

"But you might be wrong," he added. "Great Grandma Harriet says, that hypnosis is something anyone with an open mind can experience."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Great Grandma Harriet? Have you spend too much time with Lucy recently?"  
"I am not joking," he said. He opened up the page showing his deceased relative putting someone under with a pocket watch. "She says hypnosis isn't just a stage act. It can be used as a therapeutic tool in psychology to help others explore their subconscious. To make them feel better."

Lynn couldn't quite fathom that her brother could believe something written by a woman who looked like Lucy. But then again, if he wanted to believe it…  
"So, you genuinely believe it would be possible to hypnotize someone for real?"

Lincoln nodded.

She sighed. "Okay then. Try me!"

Lincoln looked her in the face, blinking. "Excuse me?"

"I said, prove me wrong and try to hypnotize me."

"I- I don't think that would be possible."

"Ha! Told you it's humbug!"

"Cause you don't trust me."

The confident smirk on her face dropped immediately at those words. "What do you mean by that?"

Lincoln felt as if he had unintentionally hurt his sister, so he decided to give her an explanation. "Grandma Harriet writes, that two key elements of hypnosis are trust and an open mind. A good hypnotist can also work with just one of those, but… well, if you don't trust what I am saying and rather mock it-"  
"Okay, I get it," she interrupted him.  
She sighed. "How about that? I give you 15 minutes to put me under. I promise I will NOT question the things you say and listen. And if you really manage to shut my brain down, I give you card blanche to do anything you want."  
"Anything?"

She smirked. "As long as it is not dirty," she joked and chuckled at his face turning red once more.  
"Promise you, that won't happen."  
"But Lincoln," she whined. "Where is the fun in entrancing a girl if you don't-"  
"I am not listening!"  
"Fine," she grumbled. "But my offer stands: You hypnotize me and you can do whatever you want."  
"And if I can't do it?"

"Hm…"  
Lincoln watched his sister ponder about the question for a couple of seconds. "Then your trick for the party has to be you dancing in your underwear, singing that the old mare ain't what she used to be!"

Lincoln's eyes widened in horror. He had no problem dancing in his underwear for the sake of comedy. But he knew Lori would kill him if he did at what was supposed her last great party with Bobby for the next few months.  
"Deal?"

He was considering to decline. But then Lynn would probably just use it as another example of how chicken he was. So he took her hand and shook it. "Deal"

"Great!" Lynn exclaimed. "So, what am I supposed to do first. Watch at some spiral?"  
"Take your cloths off."  
Lynn blinked.

Once.

then twice.

After the fourth time she opened her mouth. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, you shall take your hockey gear off," Lincoln corrected himself. He was already looking through certain pages of the book he had bookmarked earlier. "Being comfortable is an important aspect of a first time instruction."  
"What If I am comfortable in my gear?"  
"I don't want you with your roller skates laying on my bed."  
"Uargh, fine!"

Lynn did as her brother asked her. Then, without Lincoln having to say anything else, she jumped on his bed so that she was now laying on the opposite site of it.  
The eleven year old boy watched her getting as comfortable as she could, leaning against the lower bedframe with her upper body.

"Are you comfortable?"  
"Kinda."  
"You can use Bun-Bun if you want to get more comfy."  
She looked at the old plush toy next to her. "I don't think that will help much."  
"It helps me," he defended himself.

She took the trusty plush and held it crossed armed against her chest. She had to admit, it felt good in her arms. "Now what? Are you swinging something in front of my eyes?"  
"Actually, I would like you to close them."  
Not thinking anything about it, she did as Lincoln instructed her.  
"Okay Lynn. Can you tell me on a scale from one to ten, how comfortable you are right now?"  
"I don't know," she replied. "I guess a three?"

"Good," he said. "Now listen. To make you go under, I am trying to make you feel more comfortable. Do you want to know how I am going to do that?"  
"I guess."  
"We are doing something you like to do in general: Exercise."  
Still her eyes closed, Lynn frowned. "You want me to make push ups?"  
"No, not like that. I mean a breathing exercise. Something to clear your mind."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Simple. First, you are opening your eyes for me again"  
Lynn did as told.  
"Now, here is the important part: Each time I say the word "in", I want you to take a slow deep, relaxing breath in. Each time I say out, I want you to slowly breath out for me. But at the same time, I want to close your eyes when you do so. Clear?"  
"Clear."  
"Okay. Now Lynn, breath in…"  
She took a breath in. Lincoln gave her around seven seconds to do so.  
"And out"  
It took her almost seven seconds again to breath out.  
"In"  
"Out"  
"In"  
"Out"

"In"  
"Out"

Soon both found a certain rhythm and for the next couple of minutes, the only thing happening in the room was Lynn following her brother's instructions, breathing in and out on his word. Eventually though they reached the point where he told her to continue in the rhythm on her own.

"Just breath in and out the way you are comfortable with. Don't think about anything. Just concentrate on breathing in and out. In…and out. In… and out. In…"

"Lincoln?"  
He interrupted himself. Taking a closer look at her, he realized that she was still continuing to breath in rhythm. "What is it, Lynn?"  
"I feel dizzy."  
He let her breath in and out a couple of seconds again. "Do you feel sick?"  
"No."  
He looked at her face and realized something. "Do you have problems keeping our eyes open?"  
"Yes."

"Would it make you more comfortable if you can keep them closed?"  
"Yes."  
"Then close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Relax."  
She did as told.  
"Breath in, relax"  
"Breath out, relax"  
"Breath in, relax"  
"Breath out, relax"

He continued watching her.

"Feeling better?"  
"Yes," she stated, her upper body slowly slipping down a bit. Lincoln observed how she seemed to relax even more.

"Lynn, on a scale from 1 to 10, how relaxed are you right now?"  
"Six" was the immediate answer. Lincoln could only smile. If the book was right, things were going pretty good.  
"You like your breathing exercise, Lynn?"  
"Yes."  
"Does it make you feel relaxed?"  
She cuddled Bun-Bun more against her chest "Yes."

"That is good Lynn. You are doing very good."  
The praise of her brother seemed to put a smile on her face.  
"Now Lynn, I want you to imagine something. As you breath out, I want you to imagine how all your worries seem to leave your body with your air. Any anxiety, any worry, any doubt you could be hypnotized, is just slowly fading away with each breath. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes"  
"Then continue. In…relax…out…no worries. In, relax. Out…no worries. In, relax… out…"

Another couple of intense minutes passed by, before Lincoln decided to ask her something else.  
"Lynn, how do you feel?"  
"Good," was the slightly sluggish answer by the normally active girl.  
"Do you feel relaxed?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you feel happy?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you tell me how you feel? In your own words"  
"Yes."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Good…relaxed… happy."  
"Repeat please."  
"Good, relaxed, happy."  
"Good girl."  
She made a goofy smile.  
"Are you feeling afraid?"  
"No, Lincoln."  
"Why don't ou feel afraid?"  
"Because I breath out all my fears."  
"That is right, Lynn. You breath them out with all your worries and doubts. Repeat"  
"I breath out all my worries and doubts."  
"Including the doubt you could be hypnotized?"  
"Yes."  
"So now you believe, you could be hypnotized?"  
"Yes."  
He smirked. "Yes what?"  
"I believe I can be hypnotized."  
"That are awesome news, Lynn. And you love awesome news, don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"You should repeat those awesome news till I say otherwise."

"I believe I can be hypnotized, I believe I can be hypnotized, I believe I can be hypno-"  
"Oh wait, correction," interrupted her Lincoln. "Actually it is, you can be hypnotized. Repeat."  
"I can be hypnotized. I can be hypnotized. I can be hypnotized. I can be-"  
Lincoln watched for a minute or so how Lynn repeated his suggestion like a mindless mantra. He couldn't help himself but gleefully smile at what he had managed to do. He had put Lynn into a suggestive mood by now in which he had torn down most of her conscious defense mechanisms. If the book was right, he was very close of putting her into an actual trance.

"I can be hypnotized. I can be hypnotized. I can be-"  
"Okay Lynn, you can stop talking."  
Immediately she shut up.  
"Just continue with your breathing exercise.  
He gave her a few seconds to calm down again herself.  
"Now Lynn, do you believe I can hypnotize you?"  
"Yes."  
"Say Yes, Lincoln"  
"Yes, Lincoln."  
"Lynn, how relaxed are you now on a scale fro 1 till 10?

"Eight."  
"Good girl. Does it feel good to be as relaxed as you are now?"  
"Yes, Lincoln."

"How relaxed do you think you would feel, if you reach the state at ten?"  
"I don't know."  
"I do. Do you want me to tell you what you will be if you reach the number ten?"  
"Yes, Lincoln."  
"Well then, listen."

He took a deep breath before he started to slowly, but firmly tell her about "level 10"  
"If you reach the number ten, you will be the most relaxed you have felt in a long time. The level of relaxation you would feel if you combined a good shower with a long, refreshing nap. Does that sound good?"  
"Yes, Lincoln."  
"But there is a catch. You can only feel so relaxed, if you do something you previously thought was impossible: You need to shut your mind off. You need to be deeply hypnotized."

He let that information sink in for a minute.  
"Tell me, what do you need to be in order to reach number ten?"  
"I need to be hypnotized."  
"You need to be so hypnotized, you are essentially mindless. Honest to the core. Willing to answer anything I ask you honestly. Understood?"  
"Yes, Lincoln."  
"I am asking you Lynn, do you want to feel better than you do now? Do you want to feel as relaxed as at number 10?"  
"Yes, Lincoln."  
"Do you want to reach the number ten?"  
"Yes, Lincoln."  
"What do you need to be in order to reach number ten?"  
"I need to be hypnotized."  
"Repeat."

"I need to be hypnotized."  
"Do you believe you can be hypnotized?"  
"Yes, Lincoln."  
"Do you believe I can hypnotize you."  
"Yes, Lincoln."  
He smirked. "Yes, what?"  
"I believe you can hypnotize me."  
"Do you want me to hypnotize you?"  
Silence.  
"Lynn?"  
"Yes, Lincoln," came the surprisingly already rather monotone answer.  
"Yes, what?"  
"I want you to hypnotize me."  
"So you accept, becoming mindless and happy?"  
"Yes, Lincoln."  
"Good girl" he told her and leant in closer. He lowered his voice.  
"Lynn, listen now very carefully: I am going to make you reach the number ten. I am going to hypnotize you. Do you understand?"  
She smiled mindlessly. "Yes, Lincoln."  
"Good. Now, you are so deep and relaxed already, I won't even have to do much to hypnotize you."  
"You don't?"

"Yes. Cause you have done already such a good job relaxing. You can be proud of yourself. "  
The smile on her face grew even wider.  
"All I need to do in order to make you reach number ten is touch your forehead. If I do, you will feel yourself fall into a state of total bliss and obedience to me. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Lincoln."  
He had already raised his index finger, when he held in for a second. "Lynn?"  
"Yes, Lincoln?"  
"Tell me, are you afraid to reach the number ten?"  
She held in for a second. "No"  
He wanted to ask her why. But according to the book, if he asked too many questions, made her think more on her own, the more he risked awakening her.

So he formulated his question as followed:

"Are you not afraid of it, because you trust me?"  
"Yes, Lincoln."  
He couldn't help but smile at that answer.  
"Good girl," he said, coming closer with his finger. "Say Good night to me."  
"Good night, Lincoln."  
And he touched her forehead.

Almost immediately he could see and feel Lynn in front of him tense up for a second, before metaphorically melting away under his touch. Her shoulder blades went down, her body slugged further down a bit. Her arms relaxed, resulting in them no longer being crossed over her chest. In reflex he grabbed for Bun Bun, before he slipped out of his sister's grip and fell down on the ground.

For the next couple of seconds, there was absolute silence in the room, as Lincoln looked at the result of his little endeavor. He took a glance to his clock on the wall. Almost 14 minutes had passed since he started his breathing exercise with her. And now he had achieved his goal. Lynn was hypnotized.  
"Holy Shmoly" the young boy thought in a mixture of disbelief and glee. "I did it, I hypnotized my sister!"

He leant back a bit his eyes fixed on the entranced girl in front of him who only breathed in and out rhythmically."

"… okay, now what?"

 **And so it begins. God knows in what direction it goes.**


End file.
